Save Me
by toriiamac
Summary: I don't want this life anymore. I don't want this world. As I sat in the confined space of Dr. Gerandy's office, I felt panic. My abuser was gone, dead, but the pain never left me. I struggled every day to be who he wanted, be who he needed, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't that person. This life wasn't for me and I accepted that, it was time that he did too. BellaXEdward.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain was constant in my world, steady. Pain was something I had grown used to. Suffering was easy. That hard to swallow, knot in your stomach, dizzying panic had been something I had lived with my entire life and now as I stood over the open grave of my step brother, watching his casket get lowered six feet, all of those feelings were gone. I crossed my arms over my chest, my long brown hair whipping around my face in the breeze. It was a beautiful day. I tilted my face toward the sun, basking in the warmth it spread through my body. I hadn't seen the sun in weeks, hadn't felt the rays on my skin. I smiled to myself, the crying around me being drowned out by my blind happiness. He was gone and he couldn't hurt me anymore. Alec was never going to touch me again, never going to force me away from the world again. Lowering my head, I gazed around at the people gathered for the funeral. My mother stood directly across from me, tears streaming down her face, tears I knew weren't real. Renee Dwyer was keeping appearances. She didn't care about anyone, me included. My stepfather Phil was holding a black umbrella high above her, blocking out a storm that wasn't coming. The storm was deep inside me now, the bright lightening and roaring thunder forced so far back that it wouldn't see the light of day again. Phil's eyes were dark, the deep drown irises blending in with his pupils. He stood a little over 6 feet tall, his dark hair cropped short to his scalp. I shuttered looking at him, he and Alec looked too much alike. I pulled on my sweater sleeves, as I often did, covering the bruises of my past, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. I wasn't welcomed here. I wasn't supposed to be here. My eyes grazed over the casket again, the glossy mahogany settling me, exciting me, bringing a smile to my face. And that should have been a problem. I should have felt for my family, grieved with my family, but I wasn't in the least bit remorseful. Alec Dwyer got what was coming to him. I don't know what happened, don't know how, but I was happy that it had. My chest actually hurt with happiness when I got the phone call. I backed away from the crowd slowly, feeling the smile on my face grow wider with each step. Getting out of New York would be an absolute dream, and I was getting my chance. Today was my out, right now my parents were distracted, the security team stood in the distance by the car, blue tooth in their ears, waiting for a sign from my parents that we were ready to leave. No one was watching me. I turned quickly, my stride getting ready to lengthen into a full run when I slammed into a hard body, my breath rushing out of me in a gush. I hit the ground with a thump, my already bruised body aching even more.

"Jesus." I groaned, rubbing my scraped hands against the Givenchy pants my mother had forced me into this morning. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled, fighting the urge to cry. "I really wasn't expecting anyone to be behind me."

"It's nothing." A thick southern accent washed over me, warming my body. I risked a look upward and my eyes were met with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. My eyes raked upwards, long legs, obviously muscular legs hidden behind a pair of slacks, a crisp white shirt, two buttons opened revealing sharp tanned collar bones, and then the most devastatingly gorgeous face. His jawline was sharp, chiseled. I dared myself to continue looking and was met with emerald green eyes, eyes that seemed to be staring straight into me. My gaze darted to his throat, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Let me help you up."

I couldn't say a word. I was frozen, stunned into silence, my body in the dirt. My clothes would be rumpled and dirty when I finally stood and I knew my mother would let into me the moment she got me into the privacy of the limo she forced us to ride in everywhere we went. I continued to stare up at him. His coppery hair falling in curls around his eyes, the light stubble gracing his jaw and cheeks. I clinched my fists, willing myself to say anything at all, but my brain failed me. I guess the lack of socializing for the last month really had taken a toll on me.

He laughed to himself, but somehow I knew he wasn't making fun of me. He grabbed one of my hands with one of his and I stared down at his fingers, which were long, strong. His hands were massive, they looked like they could crush me with just one touch. I breathed heavily, trying to ignore the prickling electric static tingle that graced every inch of my bare skin that he touched. Pulling my upward and onto my feet he smiled at me and my knees became weak, which of course he noticed. He caught me by the elbow and his smile turned to a frown. "Are you feeling alright?" He motioned to someone behind me before letting go of my arm, my body almost immediately regretting the loss of his touch.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, forcing myself to look directly at him. "Just a little dizzy is all." I lied. "It's just been a long day, considering." It had been a long day. I had been stuck with my mother all day. I had been forced to live in this nightmare for years. The funeral was the highlight of my day so far, of my life so far. I pulled the sleeves down again; suddenly self-conscious that he would see my marked body. "Just ready to go home is all."

"Mr. Cullen, I am so sorry for Bella's clumsiness." I stiffened when she placed her hands on my shoulders. "She just never seems to look where she's going." His eyes darted between the two of us, as if connecting us as mother and daughter for the first time.

"It was my fault, ma'am" His southern drawl soothed me again; this time sending shivers down my spine. "I knocked into her." His hand pushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes, tucking them behind my ear. His touch was extremely intimate, my eyes closing in contentment while his hand idled on my skin. "I am very sorry for y'alls loss."

My mother's crimson claws dug deeper into my skin, a hold that would be painful for anyone else. "Thank you. And thank you for being here to support Phil today, I know it means so much to him."

My eyes darted between the two of them, my mothers crystal blue eyes lit with excitement. He must have been really important for her interest to be spiked this way. Looking up at her I grimaced. Her bottle blonde hair fell in curls around her heart shaped face, her lips painted a blood red. My mother and I looked so much alike on the outside; I had been blessed with her small frame and light eyes, her full lips and button nose. I had always been slightly curvier than she, something she picked on me for, and I credited that to my father, whoever he was. My mother and I, while so similar and looks, couldn't be more different. She was vain, materialistic, things I had always promised myself not to be. I credited my father for my personality as well, thankful that I hadn't been just like my mother.

"Edward, nice to see you today." I cringed further at my stepfather's voice; a rough booming sound that was eerily like his sons. "I hadn't expected you." I watched as the two men shook hands and Phil wincing almost unperceivably at the much younger mans grip.

"We'll leave you two to it." My mother smiled too large, her white teeth blinding in the light. "Bella and I will see you at home, dear."

As she ushered me away from the men I cursed myself and the strange Mr. Cullen that had halted my run. I was so close to freedom, so close to leaving the city forever, but of course a man had stopped me. Hadn't men been stopping me from living my own life forever? I should have expected this, expected the deep ache in my stomach as my mother shoved me into the back of the waiting car. I should have been used to the tight, bruising hold of someone's hand on my wrist, and most of all, I should have been used to the disappointment.

"You ruined the day yet again, Bella." My mothers voice taut. "Couldn't you have just stood there and cried with the rest of us?" She was speaking loudly, harsh. She was furious. "If your father loses the account with Edward Cullen because of your little stunt today, you'll regret it."

My day had started out so well, I had woken up without dread, woke feeling safe and happy. I was ready to let go of the pain. Ready to forget the past, but now as the car traveled toward the house on the Upper East Side, I knew that happiness was slowly leaving me, my body fuming, the idea of safety was foreign and it was something I'd never truly understand. Dread was flowing freely. The further the car drove away from Alec's battered, dead body, the more pain I felt. My chin jutted out, angry tears brimming in my eyes. Phil was not my father. This was not a family, but I had learned early on to say nothing at all. Thoughts swarmed in my head, names I wish I could call my mother, words I wished to scream so loudly that the whole world heard, but my most predominant thought was that I hated Edward Cullen. Hated the asshole that stopped me. Hated his stupid face and stupid eyes and stupid warming voice. I hated the man with such passion that it was near frightening to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my four-poster bed, admiring how the iron curled into small circles and ended in a beautiful ivy leaf. My room was a light pink, a color I despised but my mother loved. I could guess that she decorated this room for the daughter she wanted me to be. I huffed loudly, my eyes grazing over the new décor. The comforter was white, with ruffles in an abstract 3D floral pattern every so often. The accent pillows matched the golden chair in the bay window, something that I couldn't complain about; I could see myself curling up in the sun reading a book. The thought made me smile until I remembered that none of my books were here anymore. I glanced at my laptop on the desk, needing something to pass the time. Phil had locked me in my room before he left for his morning meetings, fearing that that I'd somehow spike up the courage to talk to one of the detectives or reporters outside the front gates.

I twiddled my thumbs, bored, thinking of Mr. Cullen and how much I hated him. Why had he been at the funeral? Glancing at my computer again, I decided to go for it. I powered it up, ignoring the pain in my chest when I saw my wallpaper, a picture of Jacob and I. I clicked the Safari app and my fingers idled over the keys. Did I really want to find out anything else? Obviously he was wealthy, handsome, and a pretty big fucking deal considering how my mother acted around him. Did I want to look at that face again? I googled before I lost my courage and his face popped up with the first article I clicked. My stomach warmed, a feeling that I wasn't used to at all, and I didn't know what it meant. I scrolled further, my eyes stopping a picture of him with a tiny brunette. Her skin was pale, porcelain almost. Her brown hair in long loose curls, framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a striking blue, her full lips pink. Immediately I hated her too.

 _Edward Cullen, 26, attending the School Of American Ballet Winter Ball pictured above with sister Alice, 21._

My stomach eased. Why had I been so angry over that picture? I let out a huff and slammed my computer shut, pushing it off to the side. I needed a way out of here. I walked to the window and looked out. The security had left with my parents, so no one was out front. I pulled the window open a crack, testing the alarm system, grinning when I heard no sound. Running to my closet I grabbed a few things and shoved them into a bag, taking nothing that could be used to track my movements. I took a quick look out the window again before I flung it open and threw my legs out. My room was on the second floor and I knew what I was doing was a risk, but I had to try. I had to get myself out of this place. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I pushed off the windowsill, bracing myself for the impact.

I landed hard in the bushes below, hearing a loud crack from my arm, but I didn't worry about it. I pushed myself up on the uninjured side and took off, not looking back. I had snuck out a lot as a child, I knew the places the security fence lacked, and ran straight for it. I pushed through the rose bushes in the far right corner, catching my sleeves and bare legs on the thorns, my skin stung, my arm throbbed, but I had felt pain before. I had lived pain in that house, and I was never going back. I felt around the bottom of the fence with my hand trying to locate the rock I had placed in front of the broken post. That's when I heard him.

"Mr. Dwyer, thanks for meetin' with me today." I cringed at the voice and searched for a place to hide. Did he drive my stepfather home? Did he live around here?

"The pleasure was all mine, Edward, honestly. I look forward to working together in the future."

The two men were right in front of my broken post now and I had to dart into the roses again, the thorns clawing at my face, tangling in my hair. I stifled a yelp and stared at them, helpless.

Neither of them looked my way. They talked for a few more moments and then they separated going in opposite ways. Drawing myself out of the bush, holding my injured arm, I squeezed through the gap in the fence and sighed in relief. I had done it. I was getting out of here.

"Well, hello there darlin'." He leaned against the fence, his feet crossed over one another, his arms across his chest. He had a smirk playing on his lips and a light in his green eyes. Fuck. Maybe I wasn't getting out of here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"I…uh…" I stammered, searching for words, my eyes darting between him and my step fathers retreating form. "I've really got to go." My eyes were panicked, I'm sure of it, but he didn't move to let me pass, and I didn't move to go around him.

"What's stopping you?" His smooth voice hit me like a tsunami and my tensed body instantly relaxed. I hated the effect he had on me, but I loved it all at the same time. I took a step forward without even realizing it and he came toward me, his surprisingly soft hand coming up to grip my chin. "You're bleeding, Bella." Keeping my chin firmly in one hand he reached to pull thorns from my brow. I felt nothing but his skin on mine. His gentle fingers probing my face, pushing on bruises that weren't there, pulling the rose thorns from my opened wounds. My eyes stayed on his. Watching as his brow creased in concentration. He was utterly beautiful.

"You need to see a doctor right away." His hands had found their way to my arm without me even realizing, his fingers numbing the pain as they moved.

"I've really got to go." I repeated myself again, but this time with less conviction. Did I even want to go? I hated him, didn't I? He was stopping me from getting away yet again, but with his touch on me I easily forgot where I was.

He smirked again, his eyes meeting mine. "And where are you going?"

Fuck. I hadn't thought of that. I honestly had nowhere to go. I didn't know anyone in the city. I had been pulled away from all of my friends, locked away for so long. I didn't even know where Jacob lived now.

"That I haven't figured out." I looked away from his eyes, trying to gather my thoughts. "I'm getting on the subway and never turning back."

His hands left me and my body tensed again. My mind came back from where ever it had gone and I was finally able to focus. The pain in my limbs returned. My arm ached, my legs and face sticky with my blood.

"You can't stop me." I watched as his fists clinched at his sides, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. "Phil will know I'm gone any second now. He'll send people to find me." I moved to step around him, avoiding any contact with his body. "And I can't go back there. I wont go back there."

I didn't look up at him, so I had no idea what his face looked like, but I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel them burning into the top of my scalp. "What if I tell him?"

My body froze. Yet again, I couldn't move. Anger filled me, fueled me. "You wouldn't dare." I hated him. Hated him so fully that my body had no room for anything else.

"You're coming with me then." He was stern, leaving no room for argument. His large hand wrapped easily around my uninjured arm and he tugged me toward a black SUV at the corner, something I hadn't noticed before.

"You can't make me come with you." I tried to pull myself free, tried to free myself from his tight grip, but he only seemed to become more and more annoyed with my struggle.

"The hell I can't." He growled between his teeth and before I knew it, I was over his shoulder. My blood dripping onto his perfectly white shirt. I'd been a prisoner to this life for as long as I could remember. I'd fought for freedom only to be captured the second I got a taste of it.

I screamed, kicking my legs, beating my hand against his back. "Please let me go. I can't go through this again." He threw me into the back seat, trying his best to hold me down, his arms wrapping tightly around my legs.

"I hate you." I whispered.

His face was pained, his skin eerily pale, eyes falling. And that was the last thing I saw before it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward, what the hell!" an angry female voice vibrated around the room. I struggled to open my eyes, to move, but I felt tied down. "You can't just kidnap girls and bring them home with you! It's illegal! And not to mention rude!" My throat felt dry. I wanted water. I wanted to move. "The poor girl is probably…." the woman cut off when I groaned audibly, alerting them that I was still in the room and that I was waking up.

"Bella?" His voice was close to my ear, his scent washing over me. How had I not noticed how great he smelled when I was thrown over his shoulder? "Bella can you hear me?" I groaned again, turning my face away from the sound of him.

"She probably doesn't want to talk to you, you freak!" I heard shuffling and could just…feel…that Edward was no longer beside me. "I'm Alice." The female voice stated matter of factly, and I recalled the name from my shamed google search. "I'm this assholes little sister, and I for one, want to apologize immensely for his rudeness. I can promise you that we were not brought up like this!"

I stifled a laugh and was immediately annoyed with myself. I was here, wherever here was, against my will. I should not be finding anything these people say funny in the least. I tried to lift my left arm, but was met with excruciating pain. I had forgotten about the possibility of broken bones. I rubbed my eyes with my other hand and blinked into the bright light. Turning toward the voice of Alice I nearly jumped. The girl was practically nose-to-nose with me. Her green eyes so similar to her brother's it was almost scary. "At least I can honestly say he's never kidnapped anyone before." She made no move to back away from me, I didn't know her, but she had a similar effect on me that her brother did. She calmed my nerves, I felt comfortable. The difference was I hated her brother, her I could stand so far. "We're going to be great friends Bella. I can feel it." Edward scoffed somewhere in the background. "Of course that'll happen after I get you out of here and away from this guy." She gestured behind her with her thumb and I saw him. He looked worn, tired. He looked scared.

"Where am I?" I pushed myself up in the bed and took a look around. Everything was unfamiliar. I felt groggy. My limbs heavy. "What happened to me?" I looked down at myself and realized my clothes were changed. My legs bandaged, my arm wrapped in a hard, bright pink cast. "What the fuck is this?"

He laughed in the corner. It was a carefree sound. Light. Nothing like what I expected a potential kidnapper to sound like. "I told you she'd hate it Alice." I watched at his sister shot him a harsh look. "She's just not the pink type."

"And how do you know what type she is, Edward?" Her voice was more menacing than I thought possible. She stood from where she was kneeling the side of the bed and pointed an impossibly small finger right at him. "You took her from her family! Brought her here! God! She probably doesn't even like you!" This was the first time I got to see her petite body in person, and I have to admit that I was sort of jealous of her. She was beautiful. Her hair had been cut short since the picture of the two of them at the ball. Her sleek brown hair framed her tiny heart shaped face, her long bangs swept perfectly out of her large eyes. I was jealous of her insane beauty, but also of her confidence. Alice just oozed strength. She stared her brother down, a look that I would have broken under quickly. I only wished I could muster up that kind of bravery.

"My boyfriend is a doctor." Her voice was lowered multiple octaves when she looked back at me. Her face calmed. "He came by and bandaged you up once you two got off the plane." Plane? Where was I? "He also laid into Edward for being such a massive prick." I was so confused. Lost. I had never been on a plane before. My parents never took me anywhere. "I don't know what sedative Edward and Emmett used on you, Bella, but you've been knocked out cold for two days."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the misformatting y'all!**

The siblings had left the room no less than five minutes ago, arguing very loudly over what they'd do with me. I was annoyed that neither of them thought I should have a choice in the matter, but then again I really had no idea where I even was. It was easier to hate Cullen when he was out of the room and I was thankful for getting the chance to breathe again. I hadn't fully wrapped my mind about Alice yet. When she was around I liked her, she was funny, and when she yelled at her brother it was weirdly satisfying. I took my time alone to explore, throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed, I let my feet touch the cooled wood of the floor. The room was a deep red, the ceiling a beautiful pale blue. On the wall furthest from the bed there was a brick fireplace, an intricate wooden mantel surrounding it. I padded my way toward it, intrigued by the pictures lining the top. I immediately recognized a younger Edward, surrounded by what I assumed to be his family. His mother was breathtaking. She had short curls about a shade lighter than Edward's, blue eyes the color of the sky. There was a man beside her, arm thrown over her shoulder, and I just knew that this had to be Edward's father. He was blonde, his face the same shape as the man in the next room over. His father was handsome, just like his son, and on his hip was who I was sure to be Alice. The little girl was so pretty, freckles gracing her little nose. Beside Edward was another boy. He was much bigger, his grin contagious. They must have another sibling.

I looked into the mirror above he pictures and frowned at my reflection. My hair was a knotted mess, tiny cuts lined my cheeks, and my lips were chapped. I groaned in annoyance. I was in this beautiful room, full of such beautiful people, and I was plain, a mess. Spinning around I spotted a window and practically ran toward it, shoving the sheer white curtains aside. I didn't know where I was, but this damn sure wasn't New York. I could tell that I was on the second story of the home, for I was looking down at a beautiful courtyard, bright yellow flowers surrounded a small fountain with little blue birds bathing under the stream. There were large oak trees on either side of the wrought iron fence that cast a cooling shade over the bench that was pressed next to the gate. People were gathered in what looked like a park across the street. It was filled with trees that I had never seen before and moss draped down almost touching the tops of the children's heads. I placed my hand against the cool glass and breathed deeply, wanting nothing more than to be outside, feeling the sun against my skin, exploring this world that I had never seen before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard his voice behind me and pushed away from the window quickly, flattening my body against the wall. Nothing good had ever come from me being so close to the window, if this were Alec, he'd flip. But it wasn't Alec, was it? This was something different. Someone different. I feared Edward, that was true, but not because I thought he'd hit me.

"I..uh…where am I?" I tried not to look at him, but I failed. My eyes were locked to his and I was incapable of looking away.

He laughed again and I willed myself not to walk toward him. "This is New Orleans, darlin'." He made his way toward the window and peered out. He was so close to me now and it took everything out of me not to reach out and touch him. I scooted my body away, keeping myself pressed tightly to the wall. "And you haven't seen nothing yet."


End file.
